The present disclosure is directed to a door communication device for use with a door that provides an optical viewing pathway through the door and that provides for the communication of written messages from a first side of the door to a second side of the door, and in particular to a door communication device having a shaft with a bore through which the optical viewing pathway extends and wherein the shaft is formed from an intumescent material that expands when heated above a predetermined temperature to block the bore of the shaft and thereby increase the fire resistance rating of the door.